Terror
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: RosyInkLiv54's entry for challenge #6! :D -Phineas and Isabella are at a carnival. Phineas wants to keep riding rides, but Isabella just wants to be alone with him. What will she do?- Phinabella!


**Yo, Myron Greenleaf here. I promised RosyInkLiv54 that I would post her story for her seeing as that she had her story already written and she didn't want to just waste it because she would be gone from the computer for a undisclosed amount of time. So, here is RosyInkLiv's story:**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Phineas," said fifteen-year-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. "Whatcha doin?"<br>Phineas Flynn smiled at her, but said, "Sorry, it's a surprise!"  
>It was only then that Isabella realized that there was an gigantic tarp covering the entire Flynn-Fetcher backyard. It wasn't long before what seemed like all the kids, teens and even a few adults in Danville had gathered behind the gate, all in anticipation.<br>Before long, Phineas stood in front of the entire crowd, a huge grin on his face.  
>"Ladies and platypuses, boys and girls of all ages, I give you…"<br>His brother Ferb Fletcher took hold of the tarp with his fingers, and yanked it down.  
>"…Carnival Phineas and Ferb!"<br>The tarp fell to the ground, revealing an enormous amusements park, much bigger than it had originally appeared.  
>"There are dozens of games!" Phineas explained. "Each only require one token, and you always win something. There are stands of hotdogs, corndogs, popcorn, and mountains of cotton candy! There are rides: a small rollercoaster, bumper cars, and thing that spin you around really fast. But the two main attractions are the Phineas Wheel and the haunted house!"<br>There were many, "oohs" and "aahs" from the crowd. Then silence. Then Phineas said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"  
>There was a stampede as everyone hurried to various rides, games, and food stands.<br>"It's amazing Phineas!" Isabella said. "What a great idea!"  
>"Actually, it was Ferb's idea," said the red-head. They both looked round at the green-head, who winked and gave a thumbs up. Then Phineas turned back to Isabella and said, "Shall I give you a tour?"<br>Isabella did a little hop and clapped her hands once, trying not to squeal at the thought of spending the whole day with Phineas.  
>"Yes!" she said a little too enthusiastically.<br>"Great!" said Phineas, and he held out his arm which Isabella took, giggling.  
>Phineas took her to every game in the park. Isabella even won a giant stuffed panda. But then Phineas wanted to ride ever ride. They rod the bumper cars, then they rode the roller coaster twice. After awhile, Isabella began to feel annoyed. Phineas wasn't paying her as much attention as she initially hoped. As they stood in line for the spinning ride, she asked, "Phineas? Do you…uh…want to go eat something?"<br>"Sure!" Phineas replied. "But we had better ride the rides first, so that we don't get sick."  
>Isabella concealed a sigh.<br>The spinning ride was more fun than she had originally thought, really only because she and Phineas where pushed against each other from the force of the speed. But Phineas's next desired stop was the Haunted House.  
>Isabella's heart quickened just at the thought. The first haunted house she had ever entered left her with nightmares for weeks. The second she had entered had been equally as scary, but with Phineas by her side, holding her hand, she had found that she couldn't be as easily frightened. She was with him again, and he had also made this one.<br>However, they were older now. And scary had a new definition.  
>Very soon, they stood before haunted house. Quite unintentionally, Isabella moved closer to Phineas. He put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder.<br>"Shall we?" he asked.  
>Isabella was about to respond in the affirmative, when they heard someone calling Phineas's name. Both turned around to see Baljeet running towards them. He was out of breath when he said,<br>"Phineas! The power is malfunctioning and we need you to come look at it."  
>Phineas sighed. "I'll be right back," he said, "and we'll go in together. Okay, Isabella?"<br>She nodded, and Phineas left in the opposite direction.  
>A few moments passed, and Isabella crossed her arms and tried to ignore the haunted house that loomed to her right. The entrance was large and dark, like a huge mouth that would swallow her if she got too close. She eyed it every few seconds, dreading the prospect of having to enter it.<p>

"Isabella."

The raven-haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin, and she whipped her head around upon hearing the voice.  
>Phineas's voice.<br>Coming from the depths of the haunted house.  
>She looked back in the direction she had watched him leave, then looked back at the haunted house. How could he have gotten back so fast?<br>"Ph-Ph-Phineas?" she called uncertainly.  
>She was answer by another, "Isabella." Low, softly, as if he were calling her.<br>The noise made her flinch slightly. He sounded close, but he wasn't close enough for Isabella to see him.  
>"Phineas?" she called again. "Are you in there?"<p>

"Isabella!"

Phineas sounded urgent. Terror gripped her. Did Phineas need her help? The prospect of entering the haunted house on her own was enough to make her want to cry. She was alone. And the haunted house was enormous.  
>"Isabella!" Phineas shouted again. "ISABELLA!"<br>This time, Isabella paid no heed to her own fears. She ran headlong into the haunted house, crying, "Phineas! Where are you?"  
>Then, with a swift thud, the doors behind her swung shut, leaving her in total darkness.<br>Isabella screamed. And something screamed back at her. There was a flash of light, which illuminated a banshee standing only feet away. It screamed again and raised it's arms toward her. Without thinking, Isabella turned and fled, the banshee screaming the whole time.  
>Isabella didn't stop running until she tripped over some obstruction on the ground, and she fell flat on her face. For a split second, she simply lay there, stunned. Then she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, then onto her feet.<br>For the first time she was able to take in her surroundings. The air was cold. So cold it made her shiver and hug herself. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, and she was at least able to distinguish a doorway not too far away. She quailed at the thought of what might wait beyond it.  
>Then something touched her shoulder. She shrieked. Not wanting to see what it was, she sped into the second room.<br>Her stomach was clenched in a tight knot when she finally stopped. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry and she nearly choked. She gasped as spiders fell from the ceiling to dangle in front of her face by their silk. She tried to avoid them, but some still managed to land on her head. She jumped and swatted them away. Her foot got caught in something sticky, and she again tripped over her own feet. When she looked up, she saw a tall, hooded figure advancing towards her, it's face hidden by shadows.  
>Isabella screamed again and covered her face with her arm.<p>

"Isabella?"

When she opened her eyes again, the hooded figure was gone. On the opposite wall she saw Phineas standing in an open doorway.  
>She didn't think. She didn't care what he would think. Isabella leapt to her feet and ran at him with top speed. She slammed into him and hugged his waist.<br>"Isabella?" Phineas said again, slightly confused.  
>She shivered, but did not released him. After a moment, Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist and began to stroke her hair.<br>"It's okay, it's okay," he said calmly.  
>After a moment, Isabella felt her pulse go down. Then she became aware of the fact that Phineas was hugging her very tightly.<br>She liked it.  
>"What were you doing in there?" Phineas asked.<br>"I thought I heard you in there calling my name," she replied.  
>There was a pause, then Phineas began to laugh. Isabella released her grip on him so that she could see his face.<br>"Those were recordings!" Phineas said. "I forgot that we put in recorders that would play back like echoes. That must have been what you heard."  
>Isabella felt slightly foolish. But she too began to laugh along with Phineas.<br>After moment, Phineas said, "Do you want to go eat something?"  
>Isabella considered, then said, "No, I think I lost my appetite. But I wouldn't mind riding the Phineas Wheel!"<br>Phineas smiled at her, and, together, they walked to the ride. Halfway there, Isabella realized that Phineas still  
>4hrs 25mins ago<p>

*Halfway there, Isabella realized that Phineas still had his arm around her.*


End file.
